


That Takes The Cake!

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Baker!Kurt, Gen, Klaine, Klaine Prompt ReverseBang, M/M, bestman!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: Kurt Hummel, owner of one of the most renowned bakeries in the city, That Takes the Cake!, can’t help but be enamored with a certain man who comes in, wanting a wedding cake. Too bad he’s already taken. Right?





	That Takes The Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> Response to prompt for Klaine Prompt ReverseBang :: http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/152522178789/how-about-kurt-is-a-cake-decorator-he-owns-his

A lot of people in Kurt Hummel’s life didn’t share his enthusiasm for being up at four in the morning and arriving at his bakery at four fifteen. The bakery didn’t open until eight, but there was so much to prepare. Once he arrived at the bakery, he turned on all the lights and prepared his coffee. The smell of coffee would fill the kitchen while he started the mixer. Sure, he had plenty of displays for his customers to see, but ideas came to him in the night, and he had to do something about them.  
  
Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. Those first few sips were the best. The coffee was hot and freshly brewed. Kurt always took it black and never added anything to it. Why would you add things to coffee? You wouldn’t get the same intense flavor and the fresh, hot taste when it hit the tip of your tongue. Sure, most days, he would burn his tongue, but he didn’t care. That first sip was always the best.  
  
That Takes the Cake! was a small, but very well-known bakery in New York. It had been a struggle to open that bakery, but it had been worth every penny and every sweat-breaking hour. One of his specialties was wedding cakes. As a vast majority of his friends were women, Kurt knew exactly how to deal with a sweet bride or a bridezilla. It helped that he also had his friend, Quinn Fabray, work with him part-time, so when he wasn’t getting through to a bride, she was able to swoop in with her warm smile and offer her a small chocolate cupcake with cookie frosting. Kurt was seriously considering making specific cupcakes for stressed out men or women. One taste of the cookie flavored and topped cupcake and your troubles will melt away, just like chocolate.  
  
The name That Takes the Cake! came from Kurt’s stepbrother when they were walking around inside the building. It was old and needed a lot of work. The floors were disgusting, covered with dirt and possibly rat droppings. The counters would have to be replaced entirely because at the time, they were made of wood, and it was slowly falling apart. And the kitchen was just atrocious. The building was cheap - it was going to cost more money to get it fixed up. Finn and Kurt were walking inside with the inspector.  
  
“Kurt! This place is going to be so awesome! I’m glad you finally let me help,” Finn had said too happily. That was Finn, though. He was always happy about something, especially since Kurt had decided to open his own bakery. Finn was a huge bakery enthusiast. He loved all baked goods, ranging from cupcakes to cakes. That’s how he’d always been. You could tell Finn that there was a new movie in theaters and he would jump and demand to go now.  
  
Kurt was able to get approved for a loan, but Finn had pleaded and begged for him to contribute. After so many days of hearing Finn beg and plead, Kurt finally gave in. While they were in the building and the inspector had gone to the back where the kitchen would be located, they quarreled about what the name of the bakery should be.  
  
“What is wrong with Tasty Treats?” Finn asked.  
  
“It’s too simple and, quite frankly, it sounds a bit pornographic,” Kurt answered. Finn disagreed.  
  
“Okay… How about Simply Sugar?” Finn asked with wide eyes. That title was even worse.  
  
“How about… No,” Kurt made the sentence trail off and then ended it with a firm no. Finn groaned as he leaned against the counter and he nearly fell through it. Kurt jumped a bit at the loud noise. Finn stepped back quickly.  
  
“Well, that takes the cake!” Finn exclaimed. That was going to be another expense. But both Kurt and Finn looked at each other as if something wonderful had just happened.  
  
“Hey!” They both said at the same moment. They had a name for the place.  
  
After all the renovations, remodeling, picking floors and paint, Finn had passed away before the bakery made its grand opening. It was one of the saddest and happiest days of Kurt’s life. The bakery was a hit and he loved every moment of it. He just wished Finn would have been able to truly be a part of it. That was three years ago and while Kurt still hurt for the loss of his step-brother, he was happy where he was.  
  
There was a photo of Kurt and Finn in front of the building before it opened. It was one of Kurt’s favorite photos and he had hung it right behind the register.  
  
Kurt set his coffee down so that he could prepare the oven. There were a few cupcakes he wanted to have baked and ready to put on display. They were yellow and would have a lemon topping with a lemon-flavored Skittle. It was Quinn’s idea, and Kurt thought it was cute. He couldn’t wait for Quinn to see them when she came in for the day. Once he’d prepared the cakes and put them in the oven, Kurt walked through the bakery and just outside the door. He bent down and picked up the morning paper.  
  
That was his routine every morning. Sometimes he glanced at the headlines, but the main focus was on the day’s Jumble and the Crossword Puzzle. He never finished it, but he still enjoyed making attempts. He walked back into the kitchen so he could be near the oven, poured himself another cup of coffee and turned the newspaper over to his favorite section. He opened the music app on his phone and pressed his classical music playlist. Violins sounded from the tiny speaker of the phone as Kurt sipped his hot coffee. It was bake time.  
  
***  
  
Quinn’s yellow cupcakes came out beautifully and had a sweet, lemony taste. Once he’d opened for the day, he started putting the cupcakes on a display as the flavor of the day. That one was also Finn’s idea. Kurt had a lot of ideas for different flavors and Finn was the official taste tester. He was the one you could count on to be completely honest about a flavor and what combination would work and not work. If it came down to any kind of taste-testing, Finn was always the first to volunteer.  
  
Kurt was thinking of new cake ideas when the little bell hanging over the door rang. He looked up and smiled at the customer, who seemed to be taking in the wondrous smell.  
  
“Hi! Welcome to That Takes the Cake! I’m Kurt,” Kurt introduced himself. One of the many things that his bakery got praised about in reviews was that Kurt was always so helpful and sweet. His customer service was excellent, and Kurt’s cakes were top quality. He always made sure he greeted people with that phrase, including letting them know who he was. The man looked at Kurt with a bright smile as he made his way toward the counter.  
  
“Hi, Kurt! I’m Blaine. It’s nice to meet you,” the man was equally polite as he held out his hand to Kurt. That didn’t always happen. Kurt took the hand and grasped it lightly. The man was wearing a red sweater and the cutest bowtie Kurt had ever seen and his hair was slightly gelled. Kurt could tell it was to keep his curls in check. Kurt was willing to bet that Blaine’s hair was just as cute wild and free.  
  
“What can I do for you, Blaine?” Kurt asked as he leaned forward on the counter. He got a good look at Blaine’s eyes. They were a beautiful brown and green color, warm and inviting.  
  
“I’ve read many reviews and was told by a lot of people that you are the best place for a wedding cake,” Blaine started. Kurt’s smile almost faltered. Of course, the man before him would be taken. How could someone not want to claim the handsome man before him? Yes, it had been a while since Kurt went on a date. In fact, Kurt couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. That was a conversation he’d had with Quinn many times.  
  
***  
  
“He was cute, wasn’t he?” Quinn asked in a low and mischievous tone when the male customer left the bakery. Kurt was busy checking the register when Quinn asked. Yes, the guy was kind of cute. He had dark hair, which was spiked - Kurt hoped that was because it was windy out - and he dressed in insanely tight clothes. He had nice eyes. They were a sort of gray color and they were looking at Kurt more than they should have been while Quinn was talking with him. As flattered as Kurt felt at the attention, that was something that always bothered him. When customers asked a question, and Quinn was the one answering, they would look at Kurt as if to make sure what she said was true. That was rude.  
  
“Sure, but not dateable,” Kurt answered.  
  
Not dateable. What did that even mean? Quinn never got a straight answer from Kurt. There was always something superficial wrong with every guy she pointed out to him. Quinn wasn’t exactly innocent in that department either. One guy she met as a setup had recently had hair inserts, and despite his many claims that it looked so natural, that was all Quinn remembered about him. His hair looked like black chicken feathers, and if you pulled on it, it would come right out without resistance.  
  
“So, what made that guy not dateable?” Quinn asked. She walked over to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed.  
  
“The hair,” Kurt answered. “Spiked hair is only good in moderation.” Quinn just shrugged and turned the deadbolt on the door.  
  
“You know you work so hard, you can take a day or two off to just do something for you,” Quinn suggested. Kurt gave her a half-smile.  
  
“I know,” was all he responded with before he closed the register.  
  
“One of these days, a guy will walk through that door and your heart is going to drop onto the floor at the sight of him,” Quinn declared. Kurt just shook his head and didn’t bother voicing a response.  
  
He hated it when Quinn was right.  
  
***  
  
“Well, not to toot my own horn, but I agree,” Kurt said somewhat jokingly. Blaine chuckled.  
  
“I’m in charge of many things, but I also insisted on finding the right cake, because my brother would just buy something from Walmart, and I’d really hate to see him die so young,” Blaine joked. Kurt didn’t quite get the joke, but he laughed anyway.  
  
“Let me get you a catalog of what we offer, and you can go from there. In the meantime, have a look around,” Kurt offered.  
  
“I have to say it smells heavenly here,” Blaine complimented Kurt as he gawked at the beautiful display of different cupcakes.  
  
“Before I forget, when is the wedding?” Kurt asked quickly. He couldn’t believe that he’d almost forgotten to ask that very important question.  
  
“It’s in a month. Is that going to be okay?” Blaine asked timidly. Kurt didn’t have any other cake orders to fill at the moment, so a month would be perfect, and Kurt would enjoy having Blaine around to decide on the cake, the filling and the theme.  
  
“That’s perfect. I’ll be right back and we’ll talk more,” Kurt said happily. Blaine smiled at him, and yes, Kurt believed his heart had truly dropped onto the floor now.  
  
***  
  
It wasn’t twenty minutes later when Quinn came rushing into the bakery like her hair was on fire. Kurt was showing Blaine a few of his wedding cake designs when Quinn nearly threw her purse under the counter and started murmuring apologies for being so late.  
  
“I’m so sorry! I overslept and then there was a cat that looked like he needed petting and then he scratched me…” Quinn rolled up her sleeve to show a slight cat scratch. “Cats are dicks, by the way!”  
  
“Quinn? We have a customer,” Kurt mumbled with a warning tone. Sometimes Quinn tended not to realize who was in the bakery, customer or employee. One of the things he respected Quinn for was that she spoke her mind, but sometimes she didn’t activate the filter needed to be professional in front of customers. She could be tactful, but there were times where she forgot. Kurt did that as well, but he had to mind his words even more because the bakery belonged to him. He was the face of the bakery. Quinn’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth.  
  
“I’m so sorry, again. It’s been one of those days. Hi, I’m Quinn,” she introduced herself to Blaine as she came over to the table quickly. Blaine gave a charming smile in Quinn’s direction.  
  
“I’m Blaine, and I completely understand. I mean, I work as a teacher, and sometimes I let a few things slip by accident. Luckily for me, I can work with it because some of it goes over the kids’ heads,” Blaine said. He was a teacher. Kurt could picture Blaine with small children, laughing and playing. Quinn made a cute cooing noise as she pulled a chair up to the table.  
  
“That’s cute. What grade?” Quinn asked.  
  
“I teach kindergarten,” Blaine answered. Quinn was about to make a response when a couple of other customers walked into the bakery.  
  
“Hello! I’ll be right with you. Excuse me. Nice to meet you, Blaine.” Quinn quickly got up from the chair and walked over to the new customers. Blaine pulled out his phone and winced at the time.  
  
“I have to get going. My brother and I are going to Skype soon. He’s in California on a filming assignment, so it’s easier to talk that way. Is there a chance I can come by later?” Blaine asked as he got up from the table.  
  
“That will be fine. Umm…I’ll be in charge of the cake, so let me give you my card and we can discuss things further by phone,” Kurt offered. Blaine nodded as Kurt dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card. “There’s the number to the bakery and my…personal number. Don’t hesitate to call.”  
  
“I definitely won’t, Kurt. Thank you again! I’ll come back later today.” Blaine made a bee line toward the door and turned to Quinn. “Oh, and Quinn?”  
  
Quinn looked up and smiled at Blaine.  
  
“I agree with you… what you said about cats,” he said. Quinn chuckled as Blaine opened the door, giving Kurt one last look before he left. It was difficult for Kurt’s eyes not to wander right to the curve of Blaine’s round…  
  
“Kurt? Could you help me?” Quinn asked, pulling Kurt out of his trance. He cleared his throat and picked up the catalog before he got up from the table.  
  
***  
  
It was an hour before closing time when Blaine came back to the bakery. Quinn had stayed behind so that she could help with closing if Blaine showed up. She hadn’t been able to get all the information out of Kurt regarding the very charming and cute-looking man ordering a wedding cake. Kurt tried not to think too much about it. After all, Blaine was the groom.  
  
“What if he isn’t? Maybe he’s, like, one of the groomsmen, or a best man. Do you really know a lot of grooms who would come pick out the wedding cake?” Quinn asked.  
  
“My dad did when he and Carole got married,” Kurt responded. “Though, to be fair, he mostly went for the free samples. I wound up picking the cake in the end.” That was one of the things that made Kurt steer toward baking. The bakery his father’s cake came from was very nice and professional. He wound up going there after school for part-time work and even learning about the business itself. It was probably one of the main highlights of Kurt’s life during high school.  
  
“Exactly!” Quinn exclaimed, as if Kurt had finally given the right answer. He looked at her with a baffled expression.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What straight,” Quinn emphasized the word ‘straight’, “man is going to pick out his own wedding cake? That’s normally the woman’s or the fabulous gay man’s job.”  
  
“So…That means that he could be the fabulous gay man picking out his wedding cake,” Kurt said as simply as he could. Quinn just shook her head.  
  
“I really think that if that were true, the other guy would be with him. Come on, Kurt! I thought you were supposed to have better gaydar than that.” It was a good thing there were no other customers in the bakery. Kurt sighed as he rubbed his finger against his temple. Quinn of all people should not be questioning Kurt’s gaydar. It took Kurt quite some time to convince Quinn that she had no gaydar because she was not gay. He still had yet to win that conversation because Quinn kept insisting that she had at least some gaydar powers. Yes, she actually used that particular phrase. Kurt looked up straight away when he heard the bell above the door ring. Quinn saw Kurt’s eyes brighten at the sight of Blaine.  
  
“I’m so sorry! My brother is something else. Anyway, am I too late?” Blaine asked.  
  
“No, not at all! Have a seat! I’ll…I’ll bring the catalog out. Do you want some coffee? Cake samples?” Blaine chuckled as he took the same chair he’d sat on earlier that day.  
  
“I’ll drink or eat whatever you bring me,” Blaine answered.  
  
Quinn snapped her fingers.  
  
“I know the perfect cake! Kurt? Go get the catalog and I’ll bring the cake and coffee,” Quinn stated. Kurt nodded as he went behind the counter, pulled out the catalog and rushed over to the table as if Blaine would leave if Kurt didn’t get there in time. He quickly sat down and opened the catalog in front of Blaine.  
  
“So…Do we know what flavor we want?” Kurt asked. He scooted his chair as close to Blaine as he could. He smelled great, like he just sprayed himself with cologne.  
  
“We got a unanimous vote for chocolate. Any other flavor and my eyes will be scratched out, and I like my eyes, I’m sort of attached to them,” Blaine said jokingly. Kurt laughed. Quinn brought two cups of coffee and two small plates with the yellow cupcakes Kurt prepared earlier that morning.  
  
“Is that a yellow Skittle?” Blaine asked.  
  
“It is! My idea and Kurt’s fabulous baking skills. Eat this and I swear you will have a better orgasm than anybody has ever given you,” Quinn said in a low and seductive tone.  
  
“Quinn? The floors need to be swept,” Kurt said in a threatening tone. Quinn just rolled her eyes and excused herself. Blaine chuckled again.  
  
“I really like her,” Blaine said.  
  
“You want her?” Kurt asked, only half-joking. Blaine started unwrapping the cupcake and giggled a little as he took a bite of the cupcake.  
  
“Oh my god! It’s like lemony sunshine in my mouth!” Kurt heard Quinn laugh as she made her way around the counter with the broom. “I’m serious, have you tried this?” Blaine asked Kurt. To be honest, Kurt had been so busy preparing them that he hadn’t had the chance to actually try one. He knew Quinn had sold a couple of them, but he had no idea if they were any good or not.  
  
“No… Actually, I haven’t,” Kurt said timidly. Blaine’s eyes widened as he scooted his chair over to Kurt and started unwrapping Kurt’s cupcake.  
  
“You can’t make edible art and then not experience it yourself,” Blaine stated. Once he had the cupcake unwrapped, he tore off a small piece and brought it to Kurt’s mouth. Was the cute man actually trying to feed Kurt? Not that Kurt minded. He couldn’t remember the last time a handsome guy had been so willing to put food into Kurt’s mouth.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kurt idiotically asked. Blaine didn’t seem at all embarrassed. He didn’t pull away when he realized what he was doing. In fact, he gave Kurt a look as if it were obvious what he was doing, with no shame or hesitation. Was this his way of flirting? No, it couldn’t be. He was picking out a wedding cake, nothing more.  
  
“Experience your food,” Blaine said in a mock-seductive tone. Just one look into Blaine’s eyes and Kurt’s mouth gaped open wide enough for Blaine to put the piece of cupcake into his mouth. Kurt tried to ignore the giggle coming from Quinn. The cupcake was moist and tasted of lemon. Blaine stared at him as if he was waiting for a verdict.  
  
“That came out pretty good,” Kurt responded with an approving nod. Blaine let out a breathy gasp as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
“Cute and modest. I won’t keep you from trying to close the place down…So can I take this with me and I’ll call you?” Blaine asked, gesturing to the catalog.  
  
“Oh, sure! And you’re not keeping me from anything. But I’m sure you really want to think about this, since it’s just as important as the ceremony itself.” That’s what Kurt believed anyway. Most brides agreed with him. Kurt rarely dealt with the grooms, so this was a first for him. And it was such a shame.  
  
“It is, and I’ve been told it was very important. I’ll call you and I’ll try to stop by tomorrow after work,” Blaine said. Kurt nodded as they both stood up at the same moment. The man was so adorable. Kurt just wanted to touch his cute little bowtie and ruffle his hair. Kurt wasn’t entirely against hair gel, but you didn’t want to feel it when you were combing through someone’s hair. Kurt wondered just how soft Blaine’s hair would feel if he just combed through those curls very slowly. Kurt wasn’t sure how long he’d let the silence stretch on, but he figured it couldn’t have been too long, or else Quinn or Blaine would have tried to get his attention by now.  
  
“That sounds good. You can text me as well. I’ll answer either way. I’m pretty quick with my responses. Especially for cute…I mean for clients,” Kurt quickly corrected himself. His cheeks burned a bit, but thankfully, Blaine didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Great! It was nice meeting you and Quinn. See you tomorrow,” Blaine said as he flashed that charming smile of his, showing perfectly straight teeth. Kurt followed him out so he could lock the door.  
  
“It was really great meeting you too. Call me,” Kurt said, without realizing how that sounded.  
  
“I will,” Blaine answered without any hesitation or awkward silence. Kurt quickly closed the door and locked it. He heard Quinn giggling.  
  
“Hey, I just met you…and this is crazy…” Quinn started singing.  
  
“Shut up, Quinn.” That made Quinn laugh more.  
  
***  
  
**Unknown Number:**  
**Good morning!! I know it’s early, but I’m usually up at this time to go for a run. This is Blaine, by the way. Unless you’ve completely forgotten about me…**  
  
That was the first message Kurt saw in the morning. It made him smile. It was almost five in the morning, which meant that Kurt was about to have his coffee and read the paper. He quickly saved the number on his phone before he started to type a reply.  
  
**To Blaine:**  
**Hi, Kurt! Of course I didn’t forget about you! :) And I’ve been up since 4. I’m up at that time almost every day. I love it.**  
  
**To Kurt:**  
**Oh wow. The earliest I can get up is at 5. I admire your dedication. Are there any new makings in the mix? LOL.**  
  
That would have been a good title for the bakery that Finn would have loved too. Kurt smiled and chuckled a bit.  
  
**To Blaine:**  
**A magician never reveals his secrets… but I do want to try this chocolate recipe for your cake.**  
  
Kurt sort of left out the ‘wedding’ part when he mentioned the cake. He was still bummed about the fact that Blaine was getting married, but could any harm come from innocent flirting? Kurt didn’t think so.  
  
  
**To Kurt:**  
**:) :) :) Really?! You, sir, are making your way to my heart through chocolate. I like that ;)**  
  
Wait, what? He was flirting with Kurt. That’s what it was, wasn’t it? Blaine was flirting with Kurt. That was flirting. So, was it rude not to flirt it back? Definitely.  
  
**To Blaine:**  
**LOL. Well, good :) Should I expect you to come by later?**  
  
**To Kurt:**  
**That’s still the plan. I’ll call you if something changes. I’ve been given cake privileges, so long as I don’t put anything related to Star Wars on top of it. :(**  
  
Kurt laughed at that text. Cute, funny, and a bit of a nerd. Kurt liked that in a man. Too bad the man was taken. Damn the bitch or bastard that got to him first.  
  
**To Blaine:**  
**I will be here when you arrive. And I may find some Star Wars wedding toppers… Just for you ;)**  
  
He could make that happen. He would have to make a few phone calls, but he knew there were other bakeries that tailored to cute nerds, especially those with cute curly hair and a smile that was as sweet as Kurt’s cakes.  
  
**To Kurt:**  
**I’m so honored! I have to get ready for work. I’ll text you later!**  
  
**To Blaine:**  
**Text you later.**  
  
Kurt skipped his paper and took a few sips of his coffee before he started going through his contacts. He had some calls to make.  
  
***  
  
Kurt managed to find a few cake toppings that were Star Wars related, but they wouldn’t be in for a few days, maybe a week. That was okay, because he had a month to be with Blaine, or at least fantasize about being with him. Kurt was having a slow day at the bakery, so that gave him plenty of time to start sketching out ideas for a cake if Blaine didn’t choose any of the ones in the catalog. He did that from time to time. If a bride or groom didn’t like what was in the catalog but they really wanted a cake baked by Kurt, he would custom-make one for them.  
  
And he hadn’t disappointed anybody yet.  
  
He could totally create a Star Wars wedding cake. It would make Blaine so happy, but he knew the bride or groom Blaine was getting married to wouldn’t appreciate it as much. Finn definitely would have loved a Star Wars cake. Kurt was so focused on the sketch book that he didn’t hear the little bell ring when Quinn came in.  
  
“What are you drawing?” Quinn asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Kurt didn’t look up from the sketch pad.  
  
“Just doodling wedding cake ideas,” he answered. Quinn hummed.  
  
“Really? You’re going to make a wedding cake that spells out Blaine’s name?” Quinn teased. On the sketch pad, it started off with a one-layer cake and then fancy calligraphy doodling of Blaine’s name.  
  
“He’s supposed to come by today…” Kurt mumbled.  
  
“Oh? Is that what you’re going to show him?” Kurt snatched his sketch book away and nearly stomped back into the kitchen. Quinn just laughed, and then turned her attention to a customer walking into the bakery.  
  
***  
  
When the time to close the bakery for the evening rolled around, Blaine hadn’t shown up, much to Kurt’s disappointment. He hadn’t gotten a text or phone call from Blaine either. Maybe he decided not to go with Kurt’s bakery after all.  
  
Right when Kurt turned the sign to ‘Closed’, however, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He hurriedly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see Blaine’s name on the display.  
  
From Blaine:  
I’m so sorry! After school, there was a meet and greet and then I had to talk to someone’s parents and that took forever! I know you’re closed now, but perhaps we can meet for some coffee?  
  
Kurt’s immediate response was ‘Of course I’ll go for coffee! I’ll meet you anywhere!’ But then he looked around him and let out a sigh. He had to close the bakery and clean. There was no way he could finish that and then meet Blaine. It would be late, according to Kurt’s body clock. He was about to type a reply when he heard Quinn’s voice.  
  
“Sorry your future boyfriend didn’t show up,” she teased. Kurt just shook his head.  
  
“He got caught up with some sort of meet and greet and then had a meeting with parents. He just asked me to meet him for coffee,” Kurt responded.  
  
“Great! Go on ahead. I’ll close up!” Quinn insisted. Kurt looked up from his phone.  
  
“I have to clean…”  
  
“I can do that! I’ve done it before.” Quinn’ tone was mora condescending than Kurt cared for.  
  
“I know you can…”  
  
“You’re such a perfectionist. Look, go meet Blaine. You know, the one whose name you’ve been doodling over and over on that sketchbook of yours. Did you even draw any actual cake designs?” Kurt’s cheeks flushed.  
  
“I’m going,” he mumbled as he quickly left the bakery. Quinn laughed as she closed the door and locked it.  
  
***  
  
Blaine suggested a coffee shop that was just a few blocks away from Kurt’s bakery. Kurt always brewed his own coffee, so it had been ages since he last went to a coffee shop. He wasn’t much for different flavors. What was wrong with just regular coffee? He baked, so there was no point in going to a coffee shop for pastries. Truth be told, his pastries were probably better, because they were always fresh. The delicious smell of coffee and fresh bread hit him when he walked into the agreed upon coffee shop to meet Blaine. Maybe he would get a croissant, or two.  
  
“Kurt?” Blaine called for him. Kurt turned to see him sitting at a small two-seater table in the corner. He had his own cup with the name ‘Blaine’ scribbled across it with a little heart drawn over the I. Kurt noticed a blonde girl behind the coffee counter looking in Blaine’s direction as Kurt took the empty seat across from him.  
  
“Hey,” Kurt greeted.  
  
“I’m glad you could come. Again, I’m sorry I couldn't meet you at the bakery,” Blaine apologized.  
  
“It’s perfectly fine. I was trying to design some wedding cake ideas for you,” Kurt said. No need to mention that a majority of the drawings were of Blaine’s name in different heart bubble lettering. Blaine’s eyes brightened as he bent down. Kurt looked to see a leather shoulder bag beside Blaine’s chair. He rummaged through his bag quickly and pulled out a small sketch pad.  
  
“I had to get some input, but if you are willing to see what I have in mind…” Blaine started. Kurt scooted his chair closer to Blaine’s as he opened the sketch pad. “I’m not an artist and it’s not much, but I thought maybe you could add to it, you being the genius and all.”  
  
There was that feeling again. The feeling that Blaine was flirting with Kurt. He was the groom, though, and probably ought not to flirt with the baker making his wedding cake. Kurt pushed the thought away and just enjoyed the fact that Blaine smelled so good. The drawing showed a four-tier wedding cake. The second and fourth tier were colored in with a pencil. There was no design on them so far.  
  
“So… four tiers?” Kurt confirmed.  
  
“Yes. It’s going to be a medium-sized wedding. There has to be enough cake, of course. Well, you said you drew ideas, what do you think would be good? They're not looking for anything fancy or themed, just something simple and elegant.” Kurt didn’t notice the ‘they’re’ comment. One look at the drawing and he was asking if Blaine had a pencil. Blaine pulled one out and Kurt took it from him.  
  
Kurt suddenly remembered the first wedding cake he ever designed and baked. It was for a couple where the bride was into black and white themes. The colors were simple enough, and Kurt remembered drawing black and white lilies starting from the bottom of the tier and making their way to the top as if they were blooming on an invisible vine. The cake came out gorgeous and delicious. That was Kurt’s first one ever, and he was damn proud of it. Finn would have loved it too.  
  
“What kind of flowers does the bride like?” Kurt asked, not taking his eyes away from the sketchpad.  
  
“Umm…I don’t know if this counts, but she likes cherry blossoms,” Blaine answered. And just like that, Kurt began to draw. He started at the bottom of Blaine’s drawing and sketched thin looking branches. He drew one long branch from the bottom to the top and started adding more branches to grow out on the middle tiers. Once he finished, he started lightly sketching the cherry blossoms.  
  
There was no telling just how long they sat at that table, but Blaine watched in fascination as Kurt drew every cherry blossom on the branch. Each detail was unique and the top of the tier was drawn like a large bouquet of cherry blossoms. Kurt started erasing the darkened part of the tiers. He was sure Blaine meant well, but with the cherry blossom idea, white tiers with a black bottom border suited the design so much better. Kurt blew the eraser shavings away from the sketch before he turned to Blaine.  
  
“What do you think? I mean, we can give the cherry blossoms color, but I think black and white would be much more elegant,” Kurt suggested.  
  
Blaine was amazed by the drawing. “You are wonderful,” he said in awe.  
  
Kurt couldn’t hold back the smile as Blaine scooted closer. Their elbows touched. Neither one made an attempt to move away.  
  
“Do you think the bride will like that?” Kurt asked. Blaine took a quick picture of the sketch with his phone.  
  
“She will love it!” At least that was something. The bride would love it. That’s all that mattered. Kurt couldn’t help his disappointment. Blaine was not gay, and he was the one getting married.  
  
“Do you need to leave? I thought maybe we could…walk for a bit?” Blaine asked. Kurt wanted to decline, but even though realization had dawned on him, how could anybody resist those beautiful honey eyes?  
  
“I could walk for a bit,” Kurt answered. Kurt didn’t want to look into it, but he could have sworn Blaine’s eyes brightened when Kurt accepted.  
  
Finn would have liked Blaine, Kurt decided. They would have talked about Star Wars and probably have teased Kurt a bit, but Finn would definitely have liked Blaine.  
  
***  
  
Kurt began the planning process for the cake. That meant that Blaine didn’t have to come see Kurt for cake business anymore. That didn’t stop Blaine from the occasional visit before and after work. He nearly blew up Kurt’s phone with text messages, and when Blaine couldn’t come by to visit, he would call Kurt.  
  
They had the best conversations. Kurt learned quite a bit about Blaine. Kurt even talked about his brother, which wasn’t the easiest thing for him to do. Talking about Finn always brought a knot to the pit of Kurt’s stomach. The bakery was partly Finn’s, and the fact that he hadn’t been alive during the grand opening always made Kurt feel somewhat guilty.  
  
Blaine called Kurt one evening while he was getting ready for bed. It was a welcome call, since Kurt was in a melancholy mood, missing Finn.  
  
“I’m sorry about your brother. Cooper and I are close, even though he lives far away right now,” Blaine said in his sweet sympathetic voice. Kurt sat on his bed while he held the phone against his ear.  
  
“There was a cake that I was trying to create,” Kurt admitted. Not even Quinn knew what Kurt wanted to create in honor of Finn.  
  
“What kind?” Blaine asked.  
  
“Finn liked a lot of sweets. I didn’t want to make something simple with chocolate or coconut. I wanted to combine a variety of flavors. I’m experimenting with gummy bears, though. Finn liked his gummy bears,” Kurt said.  
  
“I have a feeling that you’ll find something that’s perfect and delicious. It’s your bedtime, isn’t it?” Blaine asked. There was a hint of regret in his voice. Kurt wasn’t imagining that, was he? He looked at his alarm clock on the nightstand. He should go to bed. He had a long day ahead of him and a wedding cake to prepare.  
  
“No,” Kurt answered.  
  
“Really? I feel like we have been talking for hours,” Blaine said. It was only an hour and a half. But who was counting, really?  
  
“I’m not complaining,” Kurt remarked.  
  
“Neither am I,” Blaine said in a sweet, low voice. That made Kurt smile.  
  
Kurt finished the cake, and before he knew it, it was a month later and Kurt and Quinn had to deliver the cake to the wedding venue. That meant that Kurt had to watch Blaine get married. The handsome man he had conversed with over the last month was going to be completely unavailable to him. He couldn’t help it. Blaine was just so sweet, charming, incredibly smart, and sexy. There were nights where Blaine had made quite a few appearances in Kurt’s dreams.  
  
How could anybody not fall for him? It was damn near impossible. Even Quinn couldn’t help but make goo-goo eyes at him. Blaine sent the address to Kurt’s phone. On the day the cake had to be delivered, the bakery remained closed.  
  
The cake turned out beautifully. Kurt took a few photos of it before he and Quinn loaded it, very carefully, into a van. Kurt informed Blaine that he was on his way. He didn’t get a response, which Kurt expected, since Blaine was the groom.  
  
“I still say he’s not the groom,” Quinn insisted. That was what she always said. Kurt rolled his eyes as he drove to the wedding venue. It was going to be in a garden area outside the city. There would be a cool storage space for Kurt and Quinn to keep the cake in so that it wasn’t outside ‘till the reception began.  
  
“Quinn…” Kurt said tiredly.  
  
“Did he ever say he was the groom? Did you ask him if he was the one getting married?” Quinn asked.  
  
“I don’t have to ask, I just know. Okay, we are here, so let's just get this over with,” Kurt instructed bitterly. Quinn groaned as she got out of the van. Blaine gave Kurt instructions on where to park so that he wouldn’t have a problem with bringing the cake. Quinn helped him carry the cake into the back of the building where the kitchen area was set up. The catering company hired knew that Kurt was expected with the cake and made sure to clear a space for him and stay out of the way.  
  
Kurt never had a problem with people from catering companies. They were there for the same reason, to provide food for the wedding. There was idle chatter in the background. Kurt tuned them out to concentrate on the cake. The cherry blossoms were still intact and nothing looked out of place.  
  
“Kurt?” It was Blaine. Kurt turned to see that Blaine was half dressed in his tuxedo. He looked so handsome. He was missing his tuxedo jacket and his hair was curly, with no gel. Kurt was about to comment that Blaine should never put anything in his hair again when Blaine glanced at the cake.  
  
“It looks incredible! Sarah is going to love it!” Blaine nearly exclaimed.  
  
“Blaine! Is Cooper in there?” a female voice asked. Kurt assumed it was the bride, but then the name caught him off guard. Quinn smiled.  
  
“Is that the bride?” she asked. Blaine nodded.  
  
“No. Cooper isn’t in here, you’re safe,” Blaine called out to Sarah. Kurt looked at Blaine with a baffled expression.  
  
“Safe?” Kurt asked.  
  
“It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Cooper put up such a fuss when Sarah told him that they couldn’t see each other until today. It’s kind of funny,” Blaine explained.  
  
“So…That means that Cooper is the groom?” Quinn asked mischievously.  
  
“Yeah. I’m the best man. I thought you two knew that,” Blaine said.  
  
Kurt was frozen on the spot. Blaine wasn’t the groom. He was the best man.  
  
A woman came in, wearing her hair pulled back in a tight bun and a long, strapless white wedding gown. There were faded patterns of cherry blossoms at the hem. She looked at the cake and gasped at the sight.  
  
“Oh my god! It’s so beautiful! Oh! You must be Kurt! I swear Blaine talked so much about you. I couldn’t wait to meet you and see the cake!” Sarah threw her arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad Cooper and I finished filming in time to have the wedding.”  
  
“Filming?” Kurt asked as Sarah released him from the hug.  
  
“Yes, Cooper and I are actors. I have to get back and finish getting ready. The cake is beautiful, thank you so much. Blaine? Please make sure Cooper wears the right tie. Thank you again for taking care of the cake!” Sarah quickly gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before she hurried out of the kitchen, holding her dress up as she ran. Blaine turned back to Kurt and Quinn. He watched Quinn nudge Kurt with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
“What’s going on?” Blaine asked. Kurt was still stunned. All this time, he’d held back as much of his flirting as he could, and now Blaine turned out not to be the groom after all. Kurt was about to make a response when Quinn turned to Blaine.  
  
“Kurt thought you were the groom. That’s why he didn’t flirt with you as much as he wanted to. And he also has a sketchbook filled with drawings of cake designs that all end with your name on them. Discuss,” Quinn finished with her two hands pointing to Kurt and Blaine before she sneaked out of the kitchen. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw his cheeks turn bright red.  
  
“Did you really think I was the groom?” Blaine asked finally. The other caterers were pretending they hadn’t heard what Quinn said. No doubt, once they left the kitchen, they would be talking about it. Kurt sighed.  
  
“Of course! You never said you weren’t,” Kurt responded.  
  
“I never said I was either…but I never did make that clear so…I’m sorry. I really thought that since I was talking to you so much, and meeting you for coffee, that you knew I liked you…” Blaine said timidly. Kurt was about to make another comment when another man, a very handsome one, walked into the kitchen with a tie messily arranged around his neck.  
  
“Blainey! Did I miss…”  
  
“Sarah already came and saw the cake,” Blaine interrupted.  
  
“Damnit! This isn’t fair. Who the hell thought it was a good tradition to not see your bride before the wedding?” Apparently, the man was Cooper. He had Blaine’s smile and pitiful expression when he pouted. Other than that, he was taller and had bright blue eyes. He looked right at Kurt, and the same charming grin Blaine sported flashed right at him.  
  
“Oh! You must be Kurt! I swear Blaine got all dreamy-eyed when we talked about you over Skype! The cake is awesome!” Cooper looked at the cake in amazement. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Kurt watched as he reached out to stick his index finger into the icing. Kurt was suddenly getting a flashback from when Kurt baked a cake he was going to add to the bakery display.  
  
It had chocolate frosting with cookies on top. Finn looked at it as if it were a beautiful woman. His mouth was open and Kurt could swear drool was running down the corner of his mouth. It was disgusting, but Kurt was flattered that Finn looked at the cake as if he could devour it in one bite. The cake wasn’t entirely finished at the time so when Finn reached his finger forward to take a big dip of the icing, Kurt slapped him hard on the hand.  
  
“Ouch!” Finn yelled.  
  
“Keep your sticky fingers to yourself. You’ll get a piece when it is served,” Kurt had stated. Finn looked at him with pitiful puppy dog eyes. That was the last time Kurt gave in and allowed Finn a piece of the cake.  
  
Kurt snapped back to reality and was just in time to smack Cooper’s hand before he touched the frosting.  
  
“Ouch!” Cooper yelled.  
  
“You may be the groom, but do not touch the cake, especially when the bride hasn’t touched it yet,” Kurt stated and pointed his finger at Cooper. He heard Blaine laughing behind him.  
  
“But… It looks so delicious…”  
  
“You’ll get a piece when it is served,” Kurt said. Blaine calmed his laughter and put his hands on Cooper’s shoulders.  
  
“Come on. The wedding is going to start soon and you still have to put on the right tie,” Blaine said. Cooper groaned as he and Blaine walked out of the kitchen. Kurt heard Cooper grumble about how awful the tie was. Kurt let out a breath and looked at the beautiful cake. All he could think about was the fact that Blaine was the best man, not the groom.  
  
***  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Normally, Kurt would stay in the kitchen to make sure everything was prepared and ready to be set. Now, he looked out for a brief moment. Long enough to hear Cooper and Sarah’s vows, and long enough for Blaine to make brief eye contact with Kurt and give him a wink. Quinn helped Kurt take the cake into the reception area. It had to be ready to be cut and of course admired and photographed. Once the cake was perfectly placed on a round table near the main table where the bride and groom would sit, Quinn turned to Kurt.  
  
“So?” she asked.  
  
“So, what?”  
  
“Did you two have a chance to talk?” Quinn asked excitedly. Kurt let out a sigh.  
  
“Not really. It was just a misunderstanding,” Kurt answered.  
  
“That’s it? A misunderstanding?” Quinn sounded so disappointed.  
  
“Well, he is the best man. He kind of had to get the groom to the altar wearing the right tie,” Kurt half-joked. “I really don’t know what’s going to happen, Quinn.” Quinn stayed quiet for a moment. There was the sound of a crowd making their way to the reception hall.  
  
“Why don’t I sneak us some drinks? I think we deserve it,” Quinn said with a wink before she disappeared to the bar. Kurt looked over to see a rather cute bartender smiling at Quinn. Blaine was still cuter, though. Kurt watched as different guests walked into the reception hall. His eyes darted right to Blaine, who was escorting a woman, her arm linked into his. He assumed it was the maid of honor. Kurt watched Blaine whisper something to the woman before he pulled his arm away from hers and made his way to Kurt.  
  
“Hey,” was all Kurt could think of to say when Blaine came up to him with that same charming smile on his face.  
  
“Hey,” Blaine responded.  
  
“I must say… You look very handsome in a tux,” Kurt complimented him.  
  
Blaine let out a breathy laugh as he brushed a hand over his tuxedo jacket. There was a pink carnation in the left breast pocket and his hair was styled, probably by order of the bride, and he smelled so incredible, like lavender.  
  
“Thanks. Listen… I’m really sorry about the misunderstanding… Just when I think I’m being flirty and obvious…”  
  
Kurt held up his hand.  
  
“It’s all right. I think we both kind of assumed one thing or the other,” Kurt interrupted gently. Guests were crowding the room, waiting for food and for the bride and groom to make their appearance. Blaine nodded in agreement.  
  
“You’re going to stick around, right? Please don’t leave me alone. I may want to dance later,” Blaine said as he took a few more steps toward Kurt. Kurt gave him a half-smile and tilted his head to the side.  
  
“I may be persuaded…” Kurt hinted. Blaine smiled as he looked over Kurt’s shoulder to see Quinn flirting with the bartender. There were two drinks in front of her. One of the drinks, Blaine assumed, was probably for Kurt, but she wouldn’t making her way back to them anytime soon.  
  
“I’ll even hook Quinn up with the bartender so she will be occupied the rest of the night,” Blaine offered. Kurt looked over at Quinn and the bartender then back to Blaine.  
  
“Make it happen and I’m all yours,” Kurt stated.  
  
“You got it, gorgeous. Give me two minutes,” Blaine promised as he rounded Kurt and made his way to the bar. Kurt watched with an anticipatory smile as Blaine spoke with the bartender and Quinn. Kurt missed where the crowd applauded at the sight of the bride and groom. However, he was brought back to reality when he felt a pair of arms circle around him and hug him tight.  
  
“There’s our awesome cake maker!” Cooper exclaimed. The sound of Cooper’s voice caught Blaine’s attention, and he excused himself to trot over to Cooper and Kurt.  
  
“Cooper? Let the nice baker go,” Blaine said as if he were speaking to a six-year-old. This was Cooper, so it was kind of the same thing. Sarah smiled as she pulled on Cooper’s arm.  
  
“Come on, let Blaine have his date with Kurt. God knows he’s been talking about him since day one,” Sarah said with a wink. Cooper released Kurt, who now had the chance to turn to Blaine with a questioning glance.  
  
“Really?” Kurt asked.  
  
“I might have… Don’t you two have married couple stuff to do?” Blaine questioned.  
  
“Aww, look at Blainey blush. It’s so cute!” Blaine glared at his older brother.  
  
“I hate you,” he said.  
  
“I love you too!”  
  
Sarah shook her head.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough. Let’s mingle and leave Blaine and Kurt alone. Kurt? Again, the cake is beautiful. I’d almost want to keep it as it is and not eat it,” Sarah complimented. Kurt never tired of that compliment.  
  
“But it’s chocolate inside. As requested,” Kurt said. Cooper looked at Sarah.  
  
“Can we…”  
  
“Later. We have to mingle first,” Sarah instructed. Cooper groaned as he was pulled away from Kurt and Blaine. The music began and the guests were conversing and waiting to eat. Kurt turned to Blaine.  
  
“So… you talk about me?” Kurt asked slyly. Blaine just laughed.  
  
“Maybe… just a little,” Blaine teased. “What can I say? I liked what I saw.”  
  
“I did too.”  
  
***  
3 Weeks Later  
***  
  
Right as the coffee finished brewing, Kurt’s phone buzzed. He looked at the display and ran through the kitchen and to the door of the bakery. Blaine was outside, in a hoodie and jeans, waiting to be let into the bakery. The moment Kurt opened the door, Blaine could smell whatever Kurt was baking. It was almost five in the morning on a Saturday, but Blaine was more than wide awake.  
  
“Good morning, gorgeous,” he greeted Kurt, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kurt moaned from the warmth of Blaine’s lips as he closed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
“Good morning, handsome. I wanted you to be the first person to see and taste my new creation, in honor of Finn.” Kurt was so excited to show Blaine that he grabbed onto Blaine’s arm and dragged him into the kitchen. The cake was baked and ready. What Blaine smelled was more of those lemon cupcakes, which were apparently selling very well. Quinn was so pleased. She and the bartender were still ‘hanging out’ as she put it, but there was a glint in her eyes whenever she talked about him.  
  
The night after the wedding was when Kurt and Blaine had their first date. Kurt finally took Quinn up on her offer to take a day or two off, and he was thrilled that he did. Blaine took Kurt to a nice restaurant and then for a walk in Central Park for ice cream. It was simple, but at the same time, it was romantic. Blaine was so charming and sweet. The intention was to take things slow, so Blaine hadn’t counted on kissing Kurt, except maybe on the cheek on the first date.  
  
Kurt had other thoughts. He turned his face so that his mouth ended on Blaine’s lips when he tried to go for the cheek. Damnit, he wasted a whole month thinking Blaine was getting married, he wasn’t going to be denied a full-on kiss. Kurt also did what he had wanted to do since the first day he met Blaine: he combed his fingers through Blaine’s curls. This time, there was no hair gel or any kind of product, it was just soft curls, and Kurt loved it.  
  
The last few weeks had been so blissful for Kurt. He didn’t even care that Quinn teased him on a regular basis and even kept saying phrases like, ‘I told you so.’ So what if she did? He was happy, what did he care?  
  
Kurt brought Blaine into the kitchen and had him sit on a chair.  
  
“Okay, you have to close your eyes,” Kurt said.  
  
“Seriously?” Blaine asked.  
  
“Please?” Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes. Blaine hated that, because that was his move, not Kurt’s.  
  
“Fine. Do I at least get to eat a piece?” Blaine asked as he shut his eyes. Kurt walked toward the coffee pot and picked up a plate with a white cake covering.  
  
“I expect you to. I haven’t tried it yet,” Kurt answered as he placed the plate in front of Blaine.  
  
“You know, one of these days, you really need to start tasting your own creations before you serve them to other people,” Blaine commented. That wasn’t the first time Kurt heard that.  
  
“But why deprive you of the joy of being the first to taste my creations?” Kurt said, his voice low and seductive. Blaine let out a shaky breath.  
  
“God, that’s so hot,” Blaine said. Kurt wondered if maybe he could close early and just spend the rest of the day at Blaine’s apartment. He would have to ponder that later. Right now, he had the cake to think of.  
  
“Open your eyes,” Kurt said. As soon as Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt removed the covering and watched as Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
The cake before Blaine was tall, possibly three layers high, and it had white frosting with different colored gummy bears around the whole cake. There was a single green gummy bear in the center. It was surrounded by a circle of different colored gummy bears; red, blue, yellow, and then it started over with green.  
  
“You made a gummy bear cake!” Blaine exclaimed happily. Kurt laughed as he started to cut into the cake.  
  
“There’s more,” Kurt said. As soon as Kurt cut a piece out of the cake Blaine saw a yellow, red, and green layer and in the middle was an opening, filled with gummy bears. Blaine was amazed as he took a single gummy bear and ate it quickly.  
  
“Delicious,” Blaine said. Kurt chuckled as he put the piece of cake he had cut on a plate and put it in front of Blaine.  
  
“Really?” Kurt asked. He offered a fork to Blaine, who took a bite of all three layers, and moaned as he chewed it.  
  
“Absolutely. There’s no doubt in my mind. I think Finn would have loved this,” Blaine said sincerely. Kurt nodded in agreement. Finn would have loved it - that was certain. Blaine took a forkful of the cake and held it toward Kurt’s mouth.  
  
“Blaine…”  
  
“Experience your creation,” Blaine said in a mock-seductive tone, like the first day he met Kurt and tasted his baked goods. Kurt smiled as he took a bite of the cake. It was delicious and sweet. As Kurt swallowed the bite, Blaine leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were sweet from the icing. Kurt smiled into the kiss as he cupped the side of Blaine's face.  
  
Kurt pulled away from the kiss as Blaine looked at him with those beautiful honey eyes of his.  
  
“Can you stay for coffee?” Kurt asked.  
  
“I planned on doing that anyway. I still have more cake to eat,” Blaine answered. Kurt laughed as he went to pour himself and Blaine a cup of coffee. Blaine took another bite of the cake.  
  
“That really takes the cake,” Blaine commented. Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head.  
  
“What? I thought it was clever,” Blaine said, pouting cutely. Kurt laughed as he set the cup of coffee in front of Blaine. He reached into his apron pockets and pulled out two objects.  
  
“Oh! I almost forgot. These are for you. I had to call around, but I thought you’d like them,” Kurt said. The two objects were C3PO and R2D2 figures. Kurt placed them on top of the gummy bear cake. Blaine gasped.  
  
“It’s perfect! Best boyfriend ever!” Blaine couldn’t help himself. He flung his arms around Kurt’s neck and kissed him hard and passionately. Kurt was taken by surprise, but he was not about to complain.  
  
That kiss definitely took the cake.


End file.
